Tor Duck
Tor Duck (født 25. februar 1999, også kalt Tor, '''ofte skrevet Tor_Duck') er godt kjent for å være filmentusiast og Titanic-fan. Han har jobbet som filmanmelder i forskjellige aviser, arrangert div. konkurranser og drevet politikk. Han blir regnet som ofte veldig aktiv, men borte i perioder. Han er siden 2013 også administrator på Donald.no Wiki sammen med TDonald, Donaldsamler og Lvl1Up. Han har tidligere vært småtingsmandat to ganger. Ellers har han også vunnet månedens medlem i april 2013 og vunnet to Gulltruten-priser. Personlig informasjon Tor Duck har sjeldent gitt ut personlig informasjon om seg selv. Kun få medlemmer vet litt mer enn andre. Noe han har delt mye av er interesser. 'Navn' Tor Ducks navn kommer trolig fra hans personlige navn, samt et tydelig donaldistisk mellomnavn. Han har alltid hatt dette navnet. Brukeren ble ikke slettet, utestengt eller lignende, derfor er navnet også det samme. Tor het det samme både på den nye og gml.donald.no. 'Interesser' Tor Duck regnes som en mangesidig-fan, men at Titanic er favoritten. Ellers har han vist interesse for Ringenes Herre, Glee, Les Misérables, Star Wars og Naruto. Dette har han vist gjennom alle sine profilbilder og signaturer. I nyere tid har han vist stor interesse for How I Met Your Mother som moderatorer Pusi96 og Z også er veldig glad i. Andre brukere Tor er ikke så veldig kjent for å lage en mengde ekstrabrukere, men har til sammen laget en reservebruker, og to delebrukere. Selv om han også er kjent for å lage mange aviser, organisasjoner og lignende opprettet han selv aldri en bruker til disse mediene. 'Wasa' thumb|Wasas profilbilde.Tors ande bruker het Wasa, og han opprettet denne 1. september 2008. Reservebrukeren har blitt veldig lite brukt, og har pr. 6. mai 2013 kun 72 poster og 1220 andeby-kroner. På den tiden den ble opprettet ble wasa opprinnelig bruker av smartingene. Tor Duck logget på wasabrukeren 6. mai, fire år siden sist. Da han logget på igjen ble han venn med sjokoladetomat som var en gammel venneforespørsel. Brukere på Donald.no reagerte og trodde at Dimmi var tilbake, men wasa (Tor Duck) bekreftet at det var en gammel forespørsel og ikke en ny. 'Donald.no_Wiki' thumb|Wikiens bruker.Brukeren Donald.no_Wiki er en delebruker med administatorene på wikien. Tor deler den med TDonald, Lvl1Up og Donaldsamler. Brukeren ble først opprettet av TDonald og Donaldsamler 27. februar 2012. Fra det andre halvåret ble passordet glemt, og man kunne ikke komme seg inn. Etter en samtale med redaksjonen klarte Lvl1Up å få tilbake passordet 3. april 2013. Senere brukte de brukeren til info og hjelp om wikien, og senere til Donald.no Wiki Nyhetsbrev, som ga info om det siste som hadde skjedd på wikien. Nyhetsbrevet ble styrt av Tor og Lvl1Up. Ellers brukte også DS den, mens TDonald hadde sluttet når den ble tatt i bruk igjen. 'De tre musketerer' thumb|Delebrukerens profilbilde.Delebrukeren "de_tre_musketerer" er delt mellom Donaldsamler, Lvl1Up og Tor selv. Den ble skapt under en samtale mellom DS og Tor, som Lvl senere fikk sendt på PM. Den ble lagd 30. april 2013, og er hittil (15. mai) kun brukt den dagen. Delebrukerens profilbilde er fra disneyfilmen med samme navn. Brukeren har ikke et spesielt konsept, men navnet er hentet fra historien om de tre musketerer, samt at det er tre som styrer brukeren. "Tre som styrer" konseptet er også å bli funnet i den henviste alderen, 3 år. Tor Duck's tid på Donald.no Tor regnes som "en av de eldste" og han har vært med på det meste som har skjedd gjennom tidene. Han har perioder hvor han er veldig aktiv, og perioder hvor han er inaktiv. '2008' 'thumb|Tor Ducks profilbilde 2008 - 2009' Tor Duck skaffet seg bruker den 07.05.2008. På den tiden var donald.no annerledes enn nå. Man kunne velge en klan, å snakke i det forumet med andre av samme klan. Tor var med i Hakkespettene. Denne våren lagde Pusi96 Hjelpeklubben (HK) som ble en stor suksess. Klubben gikk ut på å hjelpe folk som kom på donald.no. Tor Duck var en av de første som ble medlem i denne klubben. '2009' thumb|170px|Tor Ducks profilbilde i 2009.Ved Pusi96 ' bursdag 16.5 hadde Tor og og en rekke andre medlemmer gjort klart for en fest til ære for Pusi. Pusi ble så klart kjemperørt. Tor Duck var en av de som kom på dette. Tor meldte seg senere på konkurransen Kvitt eller Donald (ledet av pusi96). Han kom langt, men det er ukjent om hvordan den endelige stillingen ble. Det var rundt denne tiden som Tor, sammen med en rekke andre Hakkespetter lagde historien "Bingen i fare". Historien ble skrevet i et innlegg i hakkespettklanen, og funnet fram igjen i 2011. Tor ble kåret til ukens Hakkespett i Donald Duck & Co i nr. 37 2009 og mottok tittel L.Ø.K. (Lur Ørnerask Konkurransemaker) I 2009 begynte også partiee å strømme inn. Tor Duck var på denne tiden ikke interisert i politikk, og meldte seg ikke inn i et parti før i 2011. Sent dette året skal han ha blitt alvorlig sjuk og ble derfor borte fra siden en lang periode. '''2010 thumb|238px|Tor Ducks profilbilde rundt 2010. Det er ukjent historien om Tor's tid i 2010. Han var mest sannsynlig med i forskjellige partier, men ingenting var fast. Han var også mye mindre på dette året. I januar dette året skal han for sin første gang ha sett Titanic. En film som på virket livet hans, også på dono. Profilbilder, blogginnlegg, artikler i aviser og rapporter osv ble raskt endret til Titanic relatert. Senere dette året skal han ha opprettet en konkuranse som het Gjett Hvem! I den konkuransen skjulte han kjendiser baker donald-relaterte ting, og den som først gjettet hvem det var vant konkuransen. Noen kilder sier også at dette begynte et år før, i 2009. '2011' thumb|Hans profilbilde rundt 2011.Mye skjedde med Tor Duck dette året. Sammen med Emma1505, Pusi96 og Chrisneitoffer (m. fl) hadde de et rollespill om drager . Alle som var med synes det var veldig gøy og den var en av de første postene som fikk over 100 sider. Her ble Tor enda bedre venn med pusi, og ny venn med både Emma og Chris. I februar dette året toppet Tor Duck listene over mest forumposter som andreplass, rett under Pusi96. Listen ble laget av Donaldsamler, men er i dag ikke oppdatert på et og et halvt år. Listen er antagligvis helt annerledes enn hvordan det egentlig er i dag. 29. april 2011 skrev Tor innlegget Slutter desverre Han sa at han ikke skulle slutte offisielt, men bare bli borte fra siden uten å slette seg selv. Flere aktive medlemmer ble lei seg, men sa at de skjønte grunnen. Saken endte også opp i Hakkespettavisen og SFKB-avisen. Likevel kom han tilbake senere dette året. Tor startet i Fram det samme året. Han begynte som kulturminister og ble både det og nestleder når Pusi gikk av når hun ble moderator. Når Magz også ble medlem av Fram delte han kulturministerrollen sammen med henne. Som en del av kulturministerjobben begynte han også Frams Filmrapport. Ved valget i august 2011 kom han inn som mandat på Småtinget for første gang. Han holdt med Fram, som på dette valget kom på andre plass, og som måtte gå i koalisjon med GOO! Rundt september dette året tipset han Redaksjonen om at den aktive brukeren Chrisneitoffer kunne bli Moderator. Ønsket ble senere innvilget, og Chris ble mod. Ut i fra dette sluttet de tidligere aktive brukerene TDonald og Saymon m/fl. Saymon kom senere tilbake. I november lagde han stripen Døden!. Stripen ble veldig populær og nådde nylig 700 likes. thumb|186px|Tor Ducks profilbilde i 2012. thumb|Tor's profilbilde sommeren 2012. '2012' I 2012 sluttet Tor i Fram grunnet lite fritid, mer lekser og lignende. Av samme grunn var han ikke så veldig aktiv før skolen sluttet, og sommeren kom inn. Sommeren dette året laget han avisen Daily Naruto som var en avis for Naruto interiserte. Naruto er en anime som igjen er en japansk tegneserie. Denne fikk kun sju utgaver før den ble nedlagt. De første numrene var bilder, hvor tekst ble redigert inn. De siste derimot, var tekst med musikk og videoer puttet i en spoiler med BB-koder. Denne sommeren dukket opp også et stort punkt i donos historie, nemlig krangelen mellom Kvakkmobil 313 og .:Kakse:.. Tor deltok aktivt i diskusjonen, og la ofte fram sine meninger. Kjeksen (Kakse) skapte streik, hvor Tor Duck var en av de som gjennomførte det. Videre ut i krangelen endret han mening, og mente at begge var likestilte. Når han deltok i streiken tipsen han Hakkespettavisen om det som skjedde, og beskrev chatterommet som veldig aktivt i starten, men veldig lite aktiv mot slutten. Senere sa han at streiken kunne regnes som en liten fiasko. Sent i 2012 ble Tor ansatt i BIH Prides "Du Bestemmer ." Dette var en organisasjon som la ut forskjellige undersøkelser som kunne handle om alt. Mest handlet det om dagligdagse avgjørelser. Som f. Eks drikke, mat osv. Når den kom tilbake i 2013 var han ikke like interisert i å bli med igjen. I august skaffet han seg en tumblr, og ble minimalt mindre aktiv, og kom hit kun noen få ganger innen det siste halvåret. Når han kom på var det bare for å sjekke medlinger og om det evt. hadde skjedd en stor krangel eller en stor foranandring på siden. Dette året mistet han også over 3000 poster når Sette rekord! ble slettet i november. Før det ble slettet hadde Tor Duck nådd 9000 forumposter, og var på jakt etter det runde tallet 10 000, men raskt gikk det fra 9000 til mindre enn 6000 poster. Nå ble målet på 10 000 poster enda lengere i fra han. Disse postene tok han raskt igjen neste år. '2013' thumb|Tor Ducks profilbilde 2012 - juni 2013.2013 var et av Tor Ducks aller største år. Han ble aktiv som aldri før, fikk flere venner, scoret høyt på lister og merknader, og deltok på en hel haug med ting. thumb|Tor Duck som Andeby-figur, tegnet av [[Veset.]]I starten av 2013 var Tor Duck kjent for "Choose or Chase" en videre undersøkelsesle av "Du bestemmer!". Undersøkelsene kommer ikke faste tider og kan handle om alt. thumb|Hans nåværende profilbilde.I februar det samme året ble Tor Duck kjempegod venn med Lvl1Up (Doffen12345) gjennom Donald.no Wiki. Sammen fikk de en egen seksjon i Hjelpesentralen, kalt Donald.no Wikis Hjelpesentral. Fra 25. februar, Tors bursdag fikk de begge en prøveperiode for å være administratorer på wikien. Per dags dato (27. mai 2013) har han redigert over 2000 sider på wikien, og er fortsatt aktiv der. I mars ble han den første som fikk over 1000 poeng på wiki-rankingen, og ble senere nominert til månedens medlem etter ekstraomgang og loddtrekning sammen med Lvl1Up og Beatles. Det samme ble han i neste måned, men da i uke 2. Denne måneden vant han med et overveldende flertall stemmer. 9. mars dette året postet Z et blogginnlegg med de fleste foruminnleggene i hele Skandinavia, hvor Tor Duck nådde 18. plass. I senere tider har han havnet på 16. plass og ligger nå (21. april) på 14. plass. 10. mars oppdaget Tor at wikien ble spammet av anonym bidragsbyter (som senere viste seg å være StellaMinni). Han blokkerte raskt brukeren, sporet opp IPen, og sammen med Pusi96 redigerte de og fikset alle de ødelagte sidene. Da han ga IP adressen til Z, fant han senere ut hvem som hadde gjort det. Samme måned var prøveperioden for admin over og han fikk sammen med Lvl1Up rollen som admin. 17. mars ble han igjen med i det populære partiet Fram, og frams filmrapporter ble startet opp igjen. Denne ble kort tid etter lagt ned på nytt, og ble erstattet med noe lignende. I tilegg styrte han, sammen med Lvl1Up Donald.no Wiki Nyhetsbrev. 13. april dette året ble han med i Donald.no Jakten. Han ble på lag med Mariussa1 og vant hele jakten. De vant en tegning av lederen, Mathias.ekse og en gave av verdi 450 andeby-kroner. Dagen etter ble han med i det danske partiet DOVTJ på Andeby.dk. Samme måned fikk han byttet Filmrapporten til Kulturavisa og fått med musikk, bok og TV i tillegg til film. Første nummer ble et Idol spesial. 1. mai fikk han sin 10 000. post og sin egen tråd. Han fikk det et par timer før den gode vennen Lillemari:3 og fikk sin 10 000. post. Sammen holdt de TorMariFest 5. mai. Samme dag begynte Den store snøballkrigen og han deltok i klanen Hakkespettene som var hans tidligere klan. Han kom ganske høyt, og ble på topp 5-lista av totalt 38 brukere. Han røk ut etter at han ble kastet på av Chrisneitoffer 22. mai 08.03. 7. mai fylte brukeren hans fem år, og en kort uke etter, 13. mai kom han i Gulltrutens komite som tredje person. Han skal også ha søkt som komite på Oscar, men kom ikke inn siden han allerede var komite i en annen prisutdeling. Under Gulltruten 1. juni vant han prisene Vinterens informasjonsportal (Donald.no Wiki, sammen med Donaldsamler og Lvl1Up) og Vinterens hyggeligste gutt. Ved bytte til juni dette året, under månedsrapporten til Den Donaldistiske Bank mai 2013 var på 2. plass over de rikeste privatkontoene med 60 090 Donokroner. Som administrator på Donald.no Wiki var han også på 3. plass over de rikeste bedriftskontoene med godt over 200 000 Donokroner. 14. juni postet han Pratetråden! V5 når V4 ble fult opp. Hans tråd var en av de fem som kom, men etter en undersøkelse ble det valgt at hans skulle overleve. Han var i tillegg den første som posett på side 500 i V4. To dager senere, 16. juni postet han et hjelpe innlegg, kalt "Tastaturhjelp " som viser triks og hjelp med tastaturet. Tabeller og lister 'Tor Duck i media' Oppdatert 12.06.2013. 'Tor Duck på lister' Oppdatert 03.05.2013. 'Priser og nominasjoner til Tor Duck' Oppdatert 01.06.2013 19.48. Lenker *Tor_Duck på Donald.no *Tor_Duck på Kalleanka.se *Tor_Duck på Andeby.dk *Tor_Duck på Donald.no Wiki *Tor_Duck på Tumblr *Tor_Duck's reservebruker Wasa Kategori:Medlemmer Kategori:VIP-medlemmer Kategori:Medlemmer fra 2008 Kategori:Fødsler i 1999 Kategori:Gulltrutenvinnere